


[PODFIC] Winds of Change - Interlude: Wild Night

by Accal1a



Series: Winds of Change [3]
Category: Blood Books - Tanya Huff, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: While her children are out on their own risky adventures, Maryse decides to try and reconnect with her older brother Maxwell, who left the Shadowhunter community when she was a girl.Following his tracks, she discovers an unpleasant truth and makes a new acquaintance - A good-looking, well-mannered acquaintance who, like she, seems to be having a particularly lonely night.
Series: Winds of Change [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579213





	[PODFIC] Winds of Change - Interlude: Wild Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winds of Change - Interlude: Wild Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385371) by [AlterEgon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgon/pseuds/AlterEgon). 



> Due to technical difficulties, you have the third interlude before the others, so I apologise for that.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed recording it.
> 
>  **Read the rest of the series[here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/861700)**.

Please click [here](http://52574961.swh.strato-hosting.eu/accaliapodfics/PodFic/WoC/Wild%20Night.mp3) to get the audio for this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can ~~squee with~~ chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
